Shamans, Ghosts, and Alcatraz
by Uzumaki Kanashii
Summary: Yoh, Anna, and Manta are invited to go on a trip to Alcatraz to capture all the rougue ghosts and capture the odd presence that haunts the night. But could this presence be--? Maybe shonen-ai later.


Hi! This is my first Shaman King fic, so, I hope it's good! This was originally an English assignment, 'Write a story about Alcatraz' so I morphed a simple unfinished piece of homework into a fan fiction I hope everyone will love! Oh, and a big shout-out to my friend kokorodragon!!! Hey, without your Shaman King fic, I wouldn't have been thinking of Shaman King in the middle of English class! And this rambling is really starting to sound like I'm making my speech at the Oscar Awards or something, so I'm going to shut up and type my chapter now. And if you can get me to update in less than a month, more power to you. -.-;;; Oh yeah, the time period for this is after Yoh beat Faust VIII but interrupting and changing the storyline a bit so that Ren didn't come, save Yoh's ass, and never get real 'chummy', as Ren said. Yeah, oh, and if you're also a Naruto fan, don't forget to read my other fics, 'What Your Obsession Lead To', a GaaraxYou fic, and 'Kanashii, Missing Sand Ninja', another Naruto fan fiction and shameless self-promotion of my altar ego.  
  
Kanashii: Hi. I kill you all now.  
  
(Name Not Released): Kanashii, if you kill them, there will be less people to kill when you're stronger.  
  
Kanashii: Yeah, you're right. Takes all the fun out of things if you run out of experimental guinea pigs.  
  
Reader: O.o GUINEA PIGS!!!! SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! (squeals like a guinea pig, then is decapitated by Kanashii)  
  
(NNR): Oh, great. Now this fic is doomed to hell. Thanks a bunch, Kanashii, you killed the readers.  
  
Kanashii: looks down a feet, ashamed My bad.  
  
(NNR): =.=;;;  
  
=============================================================

Shamans, Ghosts, and Alcatraz : Plane Trip Jitters AKA What Is Manta On???  
  
=============================================================  
  
"Yoh! Get up and ready now or were going to miss the plane!!!"  
  
"Mmm brufing moo heath!"  
  
"OH, FOR THE GREAT SPIRIT'S SAKE!!! Speak so I can understand you!"  
  
Splorch.  
  
"I said, 'I'm brushing my teeth!' Hold on!"  
  
"Well, hurry up! Short-Stuff called and said that he was at the airport waiting at the terminal for us! He also said that they won't let him on the plane because he's too short. They think he's a little kid who lost his momma!" With that, she held out the phone upstairs, only for the entire house to shake from Manta's loud voice screaming, "HURRY UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPP!!!"  
  
Click.  
  
"Last time I ever let that kid yell while the phone's on full volume." Anna muttered to herself.  
  
"I'm coming, An—AAAAAAARGH!!!"  
  
There was a crash as a certain lazy (and clumsy -.-; Heh heh) shaman tripped on the stairs and brought all the heavy luggage down on top of him.  
  
A little blue ball of light began flying around the site at a very high speed, then poofed (transformed, poofed, whatever suits your fancy -.-;) in midair to reveal a worried looking Amidamaru.  
  
"Yoh-dono, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think I shouldn't have dropped the soap!" he said, laughing.  
  
"Well, as you said yourself, Yoh-dono, 'no pain, no gain'!"  
  
"Amidamaru, if you ever hear me say that again, be sure to tell me to put a sock in it!" Yoh chuckled.  
  
"Come ON!" Anna yelled again. I just got another phone call from Manta that Ryu tried to hide in the storage hold but he got caught by security, so we have to have enough time to bail him out and get on the plane! God he is such an imbecile... He claims he's stronger than all of us combined, but he couldn't even beat Manta, he cares too much about his hair..." Anna muttered to herself.  
  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!"  
  
"Yoh-dono, there is a big yellow car outside," Amidamaru remarked.  
  
"That's the taxi!" Yoh yelled. "We gotta move!" Yoh integrated with Amidamaru ("SPIRIT FORCE!!!" echoes in the background... heh, I'm such a dork) and quickly put them in the trunk with almost no problem. When that was done, said ghost returned to his memorial tablet in Yoh's pocket, and said shaman and itako climbed into the--  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEWW!!!"  
  
...unfortunately, foul-milk, moldy cheese, and dead-fish smelling taxi, and drove off to the airport. With all the windows fully open.  
  
====At The Airport====  
  
"Augh... were can they be?"  
  
Manta was still waiting for Yoh and Anna to arrive, and those airline ladies were really starting to (bleep) him off. There was only forty- five minutes left to get on the plane and he was getting worried.  
  
"Ezcuse me, wittle boy, did you lose your momma?" a security lady said with a voice that could give you an earache. "I'll take you to the security table and help you find her, and maybe they'll give you a lolly! How's that sound?"  
  
"L... L... LITTLE BOY? MOMMA? LOLLY!?!?!" Manta exploded.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE! EAT MY SHORTS!!!" he yelled, then turned around and mooned her. [1] Then, as if seeing a vertically challenged little boy moon you wasn't enough, Manta turned around and flipped her the bird. Then, he walked off, yelling, "I'm 13, lady!", hoping that no one saw that, except--  
  
"Hey Manta! Over here!"  
  
"Yoh! Boy am I glad you're here. We haven't got a lot of time left. Uhh... did you see that?"  
  
"Well, you have to admit I wasn't expecting it..."  
  
"AUGH! Oh well, did you get Ryu out?"  
  
"Yeah, and we called Yohmei to take him for a little chat about self- control..." Anna said.  
  
"Plane 125 to Alcatraz is now departing in five minutes. Please make sure all remaining passengers board at this time," a voice said over the intercom.  
  
"Oh, crap! Come on, we gotta board the plane!" Yoh said, as they all began running furiously to the gate.  
  
===============================================================

Well, not much to put here, except for... well, nah. I'm not gonna put anything here. Don't ask either, I just wanted to make you feel like I actually had something to put here. Shit, I'm such a dweeb... (drools, incapacitated) My... brain... stopped... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh... Yeah. Next chapter is just going to be the plane trip, they don't land until the third chapter is up. Which could be months...  
  
Yoh: You mean I'm gonna be stuck 50,000 feet above ground for months!?!?!?!  
  
(NNR): Yah, basically.  
  
Manta: Short people plus heights = HEART ATTACK!!!  
  
(NNR): Tough it out, Shorty, You're going nowhere.  
  
Yoh and Manta: O.o AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
  
[1] Oh my god, Manta has turned into Bart Simpson!!! Oh, the insanity of it all!!!


End file.
